1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanism for positioning a pair of hinges on an automobile body so that the hinges can be fastened to the body in precise operating positions. The invention can be used on various types of auto bodies, e.g. passenger cars, trucks, or vans.
2. Description of Prior Developments
In the automobile production process the door hinges are sometimes installed on the automobile body while the body is in an unpainted condition on a moving conveyor. The hinges are usually installed on the auto body before the doors have been fastened to the hinges.